User talk:Iona123
Welcome Hi, welcome to FireBolt Academy RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Limited2gal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Prince12 (Talk) 16:39, July 11, 2012 FireBolt RP Hey Iona! Yes, I deleted that last message. I don't really see a reason 2 keep it on there, if anybody else sees it and they feel uncomforable. Anyway, me and R-Star are in the chat right now. Wanna come in? Jeffrey 20:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Revival of this place! Hey Iona! Remember this place? Yeah, I talked 2 some of the others and we're planning on reviving this soon. Are you still up 2 RPing in this place. once everybody's back, even though it's been 2 months? If so, that would be awesome. Also, if you still wanna be on this wiki, wanna help me with our character pages? Jeffrey 21:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam yay! Thanks so much! :D Okay, so, I'll do Jeffrey, Prince, Jake, and Polly. You can do whichever ones you want. :) Jeffrey 22:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam It's ok. Please do me one favor while you're gone. Have a good night, Iona. :) Jeffrey 23:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam I'll have 2 talk with Limmy about that since she's the one who made the wiki. Also, yeah, I haven't finished my other ones, yet, but I will in awhile. I've been talking 2 some friends from school on FaceBook, lately. I'll let you know the final answer about us promoting you 2 Admin or not once Limmy comes back. Jeffrey 20:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam By the way, I saw you updated our character pages! Thanks for doing that. I really appreciate it. :) Jeffrey 20:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Alright. Me and Limmy agreed 2 let you be an Admin. Here's how it's gonna work, though. This is only gonna be temporary until we're all finished with the character pages. Once we're finished, you're back 2 being a Chat Mod. Jeffrey 22:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam You won't be. Don't worry. I'll still be here helping you. I also told the others 2 come back 2, but idk if they even got my messages or not. I'll still be helping you either way. Plus, I don't wanna work you 2 hard because you're already a MySims Wiki Admin, a Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki Admin, and an Admin on a bunch of other wikis. If you think you can still handle doing all this work as well, I won't stop you. I just don't want you 2 feel like I'm over-working you. (Okay, I'm just blabbing now. Sorry.) One more thing. Sorry if I don't reply in time, I just started Sophmore Year today, so yeah. I just thought I'd let you know why I haven't replied 2 your message in time. I'll be alot more active on the weekends, though. Hopefully. Jeffrey 22:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam By the way, I won't be able 2 be online for the rest of the day, because I got alot of Homework and I need 2 get ready, so I can get my Food Handlers Card, so I can be able 2 serve lattes, mochas, chocolate milk, tea, chai tea, cookies, italian sodas, steamers, and Island Oasis Smoothies. So yeah. I really need this job. I get paid for it, and it might give me a chance 2 work at a place like Mickey D's, Dairy Queen, Dutch Bros, or even an actual Resturant. So yeah. I should be on tomorrow. By the way, you're incharge of Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki, so don't let Crash Man drive you insane (Kidding). See you tomorrow. I mean talk. Meh, you know what I mean. LOL. 'Kay, bye. Jeffrey 23:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Goodbye... Listen, Iona... I'm sorry, but it might take longer than I thought 2 revive this RP. I mean, pretty much everybody on this wiki has gone back 2 school including me. I think we should all wait a little bit longer, at least until Fall Break comes, (idk what its like in England. You guys probably don't celebrate Thanksgiving, either. idk what England is like, so idk.) school has slowed down at least a little bit, and at least until were all on the wikis together again. You, Randy, and Limmy are incharge of Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki until I return. Don't let Crash Man drive you guys insane while I'm gone. jk! I'm gonna be gone for awhile because of school, work, (Coffee Kart) and this slow computer of mine, and I'm struggling 2 even come online at all because of this. So yeah. I'm gonna miss you guys. I might be inactive for at least 2 months. Also, on Party Celebrations, if you go 2 my contributions, and see when I last edited on that wiki, all I need you 2 do is count one month forward from when I last made an edit there. Like, for example, August 29, 2012 was when I last edited. You would mark me as inactive on the Community Messages once it's September 29th. That is...Unless I return within a month. One more thing before I leave. Since you said you won't be very active on here, as well as me and the rest of us, I demoted you from temporary Admin and back 2 Chat Mod, but if you're still gonna be here, and Limmy's still gonna be online as well, you can ask here, and she might promote you back 2 temporary Admin if you both are still gonna be active on here while I'm gone. So yeah. I guess that's it, then. 'til next time! Goodbye, Iona! :) Jeffrey 03:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Let's revive FireBolt for REAL this time! Hey Iona. Are you online right now? If so, do you wanna RP for a little awhile? We haven't done this RP in a long time, and I thought it was time 2 revive this RP. Also, I added some new names characters because I didn't think we had enough Sophmores, Juniors, and Seniors and I added some new teachers and classes, because the same reason. I also made a poll up on the Home Page of this wiki, because I think since we're doing a High School RP, I think we should have a school mascot, you know? So yeah. I'm also going 2 notify Gocubs, Wildcats, and Zain about this. I already notified Limmy and Randy about it and Kelley won't be back on for awhile due 2 some family issues and stuff. Please write back! :) Jeffrey 21:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Yay! By the way, I'm gonna be in this wiki's chat, so if any of the others write back and can RP, I can talk 2 you all at once. We'll still be RPing on the blog, but I still kinda wanna talk 2 you guys 2, if that's okay with you. :) Jeffrey 21:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Alright. By the way, have you talked 2 Zain recently? I remember him saying he wanted 2 join about a month ago, and idk where he is. If you find him on MySims Wiki or any of the other wikis, could you please tell him 2 come on here? I already notified everybody else, but I don't think Limmy's going 2 come, because she still hasn't responded 2 my Swapnote. I'm going 2 check on YouTube for Zain and if I find him, I'll tell him. I'll still be in the chat this whole time. Jeffrey 21:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Hey Iona. Sorry for my extremely late reply. I didn't think I'd take that long on YouTube, but after I messaged Zain on YouTube, something came up, and I need 2 take care of something really important and it's very serious. I'm really sorry I wasted your time since I kept you waiting like 2 hours for me. If you want, we could try again on Wednesday, I have an early release from school on that day, and I believe I'll be home about 2 hours, or so before you have 2 get off for the night, so we can try. Wait... Wednesday's Halloween. If you celebrate Halloween in England, then you might be out trick or treating, or something. Well, let's try again whenever you can. Good Night! :) Jeffrey 22:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Jeffrey Jam Prince just wanted you to meet him here http://treewood-middle-school-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat for the judging for the End-Of-The-Year Awards, but you obviously cant chat atm. You could probably leave something on his talk page here or there. Gocubs711 (talk) 20:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC)